kage shinobi
by Wandering Sage
Summary: three children are chosen by divine power. rated m for safety measures.
1. Chapter 1

1Kage shinobi

AR: hi. I only own the ocs. Will be NaruHina! also Shino/Femhaku Other pairing ideas welcome. Disclaimer; Only own the Ocs. Any character that is not an OC is owned by the creator of that seires respectfully.

"" means normal talking

'' means thinking

bold means familiar speek.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the Kyubi was attacking Konaha, a red haired man carrying a bundle was standing on the Hokage mountain. He wore a wanderer's hat and robes. He lifted his arm and a falcon landed on it. "Well, Taka-chan?"

**You hit it on the head baka.** The man shrugged at the adopted nickname. **The fox's under a Kage level genjutsu and is ticked. The shinobi of the village are barely making her more annoyed.**

"Pity." said the man. He looked at the bundle in his hands and sighed. 'Koorhime forgive me.' He ran down the monument towards the raging fox. Along the way he saw dead shinobi laying on the ground. The lucky ones were in one piece.

**be glad you never got on her bad side.**

When he got as close as he dared, the man saw the Kyubi in all her raging beauty. He also saw several large toads trying to restrain her and a large slug trying to get the wounded from the war zone. He did several one handed handsigns and bit his thumb. He hit the ground with his palm and said, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A giant dragon appeared with the man on its head. "Kazeryu, restrain Kitsune-hime but don't kill her." The dragon nodded and the man leapt off to allow it to do as he asked. "Now we wait." He saw a white haired man about to be hit with one of Kyubi's tails and reacted. He tackled the white haired man in time to get the two of them to safety.

The white haired man looked up to see the man who saved him. "Domo. Who are you?"

"Friends call me Ryu.." He looked at the bundle in his arm.

**Baka! The Toad boss is heading for the Kitsune.**

Ryu looked and saw Gamabunta leap hopping towards the fox. He saw a brief blur of yellow above the toad whenever he jumped. **taka-chan, is someone riding Gama-san?**

**Two actually. Though, one looks like a hatchling.**

**Memorize their chakra signatures and keep a distance.** Ryu looked at the white haired man. "Is the blonde toad rider competent?"

"Yeah. He's the leader of the village and was taught by the best." said the man with a grin.

"Then he knows he doesn't stand a chance against Kitsune-hime." said Ryu as white hair's grin faded. "She is the strongest of the nine lords. If he had more time, he might discover a way to destroy the genjutsu that is enraging her. At the moment, the best he can do is seal kitsune-hime inside the bundle he carries." He saw the man's eyes grow wide in horror. "What?"

"That damn fool. He's going to assign his own kid to hell on Earth." Said the man.

Ryu felt a small shiver go through his body and looked at the Kyubi. "Ingenious. He's making a pact with the shinigami." He walked from the war zone as the battle closed.

Ksksksks

Later that night, Sarutobi was sitting in the council chamber with a headache. A few of the elders were calling for the child's death and the rest remained silent. Kikyo Haruno said, "We need to kill the bastard so the fox finally dies!"

Sarutobi sighed. 'The Hyuga, Akiminchi, and Yamanaka clans seem to be in favor of letting the boy live. The Nara clan won't make a move either way if they can help it. On the other hand, the Uchiha, Haruno, and Inuzuka want him dead. It's true that they sustained losses but it wasn't the boy's fault.'

A figure in the shadows grinned maliciously. 'A pity they don't realize this arguing will be for nothing. Denzo-sama will be most pleased.'

Ryu appeared in the council chamber and cleared his throat. The council members looked at him before Hiashi asked, "Who are you and why are you here?"

Ryu smirked under his hat. "People call me Ryu. As to why I'm here, well, I'm here to save the kid, regardless of what this council decides."

Kikyo screamed. "What gives you the right to interfere with this council?"

"What gives you the right to execute a hero who's only crime was to be born on a bad day?" answered Ryu. He tipped his hat to Sarutobi. "I wish to adopt the child."

Sarutobi sighed and puffed his pipe. "Can you handle it?"

Ryu nodded. "I think so. Can't be anymore difficult then raising a dragon hatchling." he felt a small mass of killing intent from the far corner. **Taka-chan, keep an eye on that one.** "I'll let you figure out the fine points. I need to get some fresh air." he vanished from the room.

The council ended sometime later and Sarutobi was looking out the window of his office. He felt someone walk in. "Yes?"

"Just wondering about the fine points of the contract," said Ryu, "Mostly about if I have to protect the kid from the council."

Sarutobi sighed. "Officially no. I've instated an S-class law that forbids the vilage to talk of the kitsune to their children. Though unofficially you might have to anyway." he turned and looked at Ryu. "I'm not complaining but, why did you help?"

Ryu smirked. "You give me too much credit. I was simply in the neighborhood and was wondering why my friend was rampaging near your village. Normally she's quite friendly. I suppose I'll have to wait a few years before I can ask her."

"You're friends with the Kyubi no Kitsune?" asked Sarutobi.

Ryu shrugged. "We are honor blood siblings. As such I ask that you call her by her name, if you please."

Sarutobi asked, "And that would be?"

"Her name is Yuri." answered Ryu. "It's a long story." He looked thoughtful a moment. "Did the kid inherit anything from his father?"

"His estate and a scroll I'm to give him when he turns ten." said Sarutobi. "I assume you want him to move in as soon as possible?"

"It would be nice yes." said Ryu. **Taka-chan, has anyone gone into or out of the room?**

**No. Wait, a doctor and the guy from the shadows are walking towards the door.**

**let me listen in.**

Kskskskskskskksksksksk

"It has to be tonight." said the doctor. "Hokage-san's planing on posting guards in the morning. The only reason there aren't any now is because he's allowing them to grieve."

"Good. The babe won't know what hit him." He opened the door. When he saw the crib in the corner he chuckled wickedly. "They even painted foxes on it." He took out a kunai and walked toward the cage. "Your mine, little kitsune bastard." He plunged the knife in the babe's shoulder. "Tch missed."

He heard Ryu behind him. "Your hands are stained with the blood of the innocent. Your sentence is death." The man barely had time to turn around before he fell dead. "Ryuken; zange yokoana." He looked at the doctor. "If you value living, you'll faint before I count to five." The doctor didn't need to be told twice.

Ryu moved quickly and removed the kunai. 'Where's Koga when you need him.' He looked at the entry wound. 'Lets see, slight poison traces, and more blood then you'd think. Though, with Yuri-nechan inside him this should be nothing.' He studied the kunai. 'No wonder. A cursed metal, possibly damask. Obviously custom smithed. I'm not a monk so I have to get Yuri-nechan's help.' He concentrated his chakra into his mouth. 'Seijinryuken; kiyomeru okibi.' White fire blew from his mouth and incinerated the kunai. 'Now that's done, time to get busy.' He concentrated chakra to his palms. 'I hope this works.'

Meanwhile in the hokage's office, Sarutobi was talking with his two students. Tsunade asked, "What will happen with the kid?"

"That is up to Ryu." answered the aged man. "He seems fit enough, and he has a reason for keeping him alive."

Jaraya was playing with the bundle Ryu had been carrying. It was in fact a infant boy. He exclaimed suddenly, "He's got a third eye!"

Tsunade threw a cup at him. "Baka! I know! So do you. Unless some woman did the world a favor."

"I meant on his forehead, old hag!" yelled Jaraya.

'Some things never change.' thought Sarutobi.

A woman's voice said, "If you don't mind, he's sleeping. And the Jagan is tired as well." All three turned to see a lovely young woman with gray hair. She turned to Jaraya. "One lecherous move from you, monk's son, and I'll grant Hishigata-san's wish." This caused Tsunade to grin.

"You are a friend of Ryu's, I assume?" asked Sarutobi.

"Pretty much. My name is Taka." said the woman.

"Speaking of which, where is this guy? I haven't met him yet." said Tsunade.

Taka sighed. "He's in the hospital requesting Yuri-san's aid in healing her host. Though his skill in healing others isn't that great."

Both Jaraya and Tsunade ran from the room. Taka kept her eyes on Sarutobi. The Jagan child lay in her hands. Sarutobi said, "Someone's already tried to take the child's life."

"Yes." said Taka. "Though given humanities need for closure and mindless revenge, were you expecting otherwise?"

"It would've been naive to think otherwise." said Sarutobi. "I assume the one who wounded the child has been dealt with?"

Taka raised a bit of her lip almost in a grin. "Most severely. His comrade fainted like a good little bug." she sighed. "Though, the idiot didn't even bother asking the perpetrator if anyone sent them."

"The child will recover, right?" asked Sarutobi.

Taka shrugged. "Survive, most likely. It's the how I'm worried about."

Sarutobi tilted his head in curiosity. "Why?"

"He's trying an ancient technique that will fuse the chakras but keep the spirits separate. If the child survives, he'll be a kitsune from now to eternity." said Taka, impassively.

KS

Inside the babe's soul, Ryu was impressed. It looked like a giant watercolor forest. In the center was a cage with a seal on the bars keeping its occupant from escaping. Said occupant was a woman pacing like an animal with bright red eyes. Ryu sighed. "This is going to be fun." He made the sign and said, "Kai." the woman closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them they were a clear blue. "Good morning, Yuri-hime."

Yuri looked at him a moment before recognition kicked in. "Ryu-sensei? Where am I?" She reached through the bars only to pull it back quickly.

"The short of it is, you were tricked into rampaging the village of Konaha, and sealed inside a babe. And now I need your help to save the both of you from damask blight." answered Ryu.

"What does it entail?" asked Yuri.

Ryu sighed. "It involves me merging the chakra of you and the babe. Your spirits will be separate, but you will be connected to the child until he dies." he smiled and shrugged. "You always wanted a kit."

Yuri looked at the cage. "Can you do anything about this?"

Ryu looked at the cage and shrugged. "I can loosen it some but that's all. Shinigami doesn't mess around. Especially when he gets a meal out of it." He felt and heard a large rumbling. "Hate to be a bother, but we're running out of time."

Yuri sighed and nodded. "Let's do this. Just to be clear, you owe me an explanation." Ryu shrugged and began making handsigns.

After four hundred handsigns, and a muttered prayer from Ryu, a bright light shot from the cage blinding both of them.

KS

Outside The child's mind scape, Ryu was knocked on his back looking up at Tsunade. He blinked twice before clearing his throat. "Not that I mind the view Milady, but I'd like to get off of the floor." As a response she kicked him in the side, minus the inhuman strength.

"What did you do?" asked Jiraya. He pointed at the child who seemed to be incased in a egg shaped structure.

Ryu, after dusting himself off, looked at it a moment. "Well, that figures. It seems in my haste to save him, some of my Mana got absorbed by Yuri-hime's cage. If I didn't know better, I'd say Shinigami-san planned it. I must say, I've not seen a mix of three such as this. Dragon, Fox and Human."

Tsunade touched it and felt a jolt. "What is this?"

"An egg." said Ryu. "More of a cocoon actually. The child will be safe until it hatches. Judgeing from the emerald green color, he'll specialize in Wind." He raised his eyes a moment. "Yo, toad boy." Jiraya glared at him. "Where's my nephew?" The toad sage blinked a few times. "The bundle?"

Jiraya muttered something about disrespect before walking out of the room. Tsunade looked at Ryu and flexed her knuckles. "Who are you, really?"

Ryu sat in a side chair and closed his eyes. "As much as I'd like to, after what I just did I need a nap. We'll handle introductions later." He waved his hand like she was a young girl. "Ask Taka-chan. Forgive my manners but I really am tired."

Tsunade muttered a few choice swear words, but seeing as she was in a hospital walked out of the room.

Ryu opened one eye and muttered. "Thought she'd never leave. Now, pardon the frankness but, What do you two want, brother Susanoo and Sister Amaterasu?"

Two figures appeared in the room. One was a man dressed in full battle garb. The second was a woman in a silver and red kimono. The man spoke with a hint of sarcasm. "Nice to see you as well, Brother Ryuujin."

Ryu shrugged. "Well, well. The storm is feigning politeness. And not arguing with the sun. the two must want something."

The woman smirked and said, "Actually, we have a favor to ask of you brother. And yonder child may be in the middle of it. We, Brother Susano and I, have chosen two yet born children to be... Avatar's of a sort for us. We require you to train them for us. Do you accept?"

"Two things. One; if I accept, I need you to convince your uncle to let Yuri to have freedom, even if limited. Maybe have her as the child's first familiar. Two; if I accept, I will train them as I see fit. The two of you won't interfere in the actual training. If I ask for something to train them with, you will give it. I'm not saying you can't give them presents, I just don't want you breathing down my neck. Those are the terms of the contract."

"No money?" asked Amaterasu.

Ryu thought a moment. "No. If the two of you can do what I ask, that will be payment enough." He grinned. "Besides, I see you as family. Him I see as a laugh."

Before Susano could argue, Amaterasu spoke up. "Agreed." The two vanished.

'Great. Now for a little shut eye.' thought Ryu.

**A/N: Great. I know I've been in hibernation but I'm back. I need to cover some things. First off, all my other stories besides this one and Taskforce Titans are up for adoption. Meaning if you have ideas for them, ask and I'll probably let you rewrite them as you see fit. Second is: please review. It's been said I know but for me, it let's me know people are reading and enjoying my stories. If you do reveiw, please tell me more then "please continue." I like knowing what people like and don't.** **If you don't like it, tell me what might need to be improved. If you like it, tell me why. Third and last; looking for a beta reader or a cowriter. Or at least someone who can come up with Jutsu names and characteristics. I swear I'll give credit. Anyway, I'll have the next chapter of Kage Shinobi up sometime.**


	2. more is reveled traing ha

Kage Shinobi

A/n: okay so doesn't allow less then or greater than symbols. So I'll try bold for familiar talking. There will be time skips in this chapter, mostly because I don't know how to take care of an infant, so those details will be basic. Anyway, on to the story.

Disclaimer: I'll make this easier on all of us. I don't own anything. OCs are mine unless otherwise stated.

KS

The next day Ryu woke, albeit reluctantly, and looked at his newest ward. The egg structure had broken in the middle of the night. In the center, the child hadn't really changed cosmetically. His hair had a green and red streak in the center of his scalp. His skin had a faint scale design, almost invisible.

Ryu took out a pouch and put the broken egg shells inside it.

"These will come in handy one day," he mumbled to himself. He heard knocking and blinked.

'A Village of Shinobi, and people still knock?'

"Yes?"

A hospital attendant opened the door cautiously, "M-m-mr Ryu?"

Ryu sighed, "Look, if you don't attack the babe or myself, I won't turn you into a burning pile of ash, alright? Really, I'm not that scary."

The attendant cleared his throat, "The Hokage requests an audience with you. Your appointment is in one hour and he asks that you bring the child." The poor man left so quickly he accidently ran into a purple haired Kunoichi in for her regular checkup.

She saw it as an attack and hit him in the jugular knocking him out, with a cry of, "Pervert!", then stormed down the hall.

Ryu blinked and sighed, "What have I gotten myself into this time?"

He picked the babe up slowly and muttered to himself, "There better be tea at this meeting."

He vanished in a ball of fire and reappeared outside the hospital.

"Such a nice day, isn't it little one."

The babe cooed at him. "No offense little one, but naming you is going to be a pain."

All the way to the Hokage's office, he received glares. 'I'm glad no one's developed a technique to make the old adage true. Hmm, there's an idea. Note to self...' When he arrived at the tower, he was blocked by an ANBU.

"Demons and the vagabonds that protect them are not welcome."

Ryu sighed and grabbed the masked man by the throat, relatively light.

"Three things. One: I'm a mercenary, not a vagabond. Two: even demon infants are relatively harmless, provided they are left alone."

He threw the ANBU aside.

"And three: I've not had any tea today so I'm a little cranky."

He kept walking like it was nothing. He entered the Hokage's office a minute before his appointment seeing Tsunade, Sarutobi, Taka and Jiraya gathered there. He held up a finger in greeting and said, "Before we get down to business, please tell me you have tea."

Sarutobi grinned and handed him a cup, which he accepted heartily.

After he had drained it, Sarutobi asked, "Why do you wish to adopt the child? You can understand why I'm suspiscious, considering there are most likely no shortage of people who would want to train him as a weapon."

Ryu giggled, and Taka gave something approaching a smile.

"Forgive me milord, but I couldn't help it. Though I do understand your concern as leader of the village," he cleared his throat, "So long as the villagers don't get it into their heads that he is Yuri and she is him, and if they won't attack him out of spite, you have nothing to worry about. I have no intention of training him as a weapon, but I do need an heir. I've been in this realm long enough as it is. However if I leave with no heir, the dragons will undoubtedly wage war with one another and humanity will inevitably be crushed." He shrugged simply at the end of it, as if it was concerning a light weather change.

"Are there any other reasons?" asked the wizened professor.

"The monkey has most definitely earned his silver pelt," murmured Ryu, "By trade, or perhaps lifestyle, I am a mercenary. I have been hired to train two children not yet born. And I really hope my clients will tell me when they're born."

This earned him a slap to the back of the head from Taka.

**Baka! Why didn't you ask?**

**I was tired. You try merging two chakra systems, healing a newborn without killing it, and disposing of a cursed metal kunai. We'll see if you aren't tired after that.**

The three bystanders looked at the pair like they had grown extra heads. "Yes?"

"I don't mean to insult or pry, but..." started Sarutobi.

Ryu held up a hand. "Don't worry. However, since there is no actual payment it's a grey area. How about this, you swear to cooperate when ever I ask a favor, and I'll tell you the name of my current clients. Agreeable?" he added, "Don't worry, I have nothing against this village, so I won't ask for something that isn't within your reach."

'Hmm, maybe I can get something out of this...' the professor thought. "If you can figure out a way to make paperwork easier and less time consuming, I'll cooperate."

Ryu burst out laughing. When he calmed down, he cleared his throat, "Once more I beg your pardon, milord. It's just, the answer is as plain as your shadow. Of all the bunshins and ninja villages in this world, Konaha is the home of the one that can solve your dilemma. If you cannot figure it out by now..."

Sarutobi thought a moment then laughed, "I was a fool not to see it sooner. Maybe you should take over for me."

"Forgive me milord, but I must decline. After all, dragons are not much different than foxes," Ryu said smiling. "Now for my end of the bargain. My clients are the divine ones, Susanoo and Amaterasu." He saw their dumbfounded expressions and chuckled. "It's looks like those that make these jobs bearable."

Tsunade asked, "And the other child?"

"Ah yes, little Hiei. I am taking care of him because of a promise I made to his mother before she died. He will also be living with me," answered Ryu, "And I believe I owe the bearer of mountains the knowledge of my title in this realm."

He flourished and bowed to Tsunade, then said, "I have been given the title Ryuujin and am head of the dragon clan." Taka smacked the back of his head. "What?"

"Bearer of Mountains?" she asked with a hint of anger.

"What? I don't know her name and when I was finished last night she was standing over me just right and..." said Ryu. Only to receive a punch to the face that would have caused most men to go flying out the wall. He was knocked off his feet and merely hit the wall. He saw dancing foxes instead of stars.

Jiraya flinched in sympathy. "Is he going to be alright?"

Taka sighed and kicked Ryu. "He'll be fine. No offense Hishigata(diamond)-sama but he's been hit with worse then one of your punches." She almost looked sadistic as she said, "If you want you can hit him again."

Tsunade thought a moment before shaking her head. "As tempting as it is, I need to get packed. I'll be back once a year as per our agreement Sarutobi-sensei." She walked out the room, smirking.

Ryu stood up and dusted himself off. "You can have her toad boy. She's not my type." They heard a smashing sound and felt a tremor. "Anyway, may I please have the key to the child's home?" He whistled and Hiei's bundle appeared in Taka's hands.

Sarutobi took out the key and twirled it in his finger, then said, "There is one thing. You will have one of the students of his father living with you. She is a trained medic nin, and while you have experience of taking care of dragon youth, humans are a different challenge."

Ryu sighed. "Makes sense. Will she be there or is she coming here?"

Sarutobi smirked and threw him the key. "She'll be there later today. A warning. She's a kenjutsu master and doesn't like perverts."

Ryu shrugged and walked out the door. He was almost outside before it dawned on him. "I forgot to ask where it is, didn't I?" Taka nodded. "I really need to work on that."

Taka sighed and took out a scroll from her pocket. "You'd lose your head if it wasn't attached."

"That only happened once and it was an experiment," muttered Ryu. He opened the door and they walked out. He gave a little wave to the guard he had met before.

_**Time Skip: Five Years**_

"Come on Ryu-Ojisan! We're going to be late for the ceremony," shouted a blonde-haired youth jumping up and down.

Beside him was his cousin Hiei. They were the same height, but Hiei wore a black robe and a bandana to cover his eye. "Burondo-san, you know it's dangerous to disturb him during tea time."

Ryu sighed and took a sip from his tea cup. "Burondo-oi, we have to go to your naming ceremony before we can go to Hinata-san's heiress initiation. You've gone five years without a decent name, and now it's time you received one."

A red haired nin walked in wearing a crimson kimono with foxes and flames in a design. "If you weren't so lazy, he'd have one already!" She had two red triangle tattoos on her cheeks.

"Now Rin-chan, it's tradition in the Ryu clan." said Ryu as he set his cup down. "I assume you and Yuri-imoutosan had fun last night?"

Rin blushed and the two youths looked confused. Ryu sighed. His ears perked up and motioned for the others to stay put. He vanished seemingly into thin air.

He reappeared outside the house. More of a mansion actually. He saw two drunk villagers and a ANBU checking out the house. He shook his head and cleared his throat surprising the three. "I advise against it. The house was full of booby traps three years ago, and I've been modifying them as a hobby. After today, I will begin to train him and his cousin." he threw two daggers and killed both villagers. He looked at the Anbu and sighed. "You were planning to do similar when the job was done. Why not save yourself a lot of pain and tell me who gave you the order to attack the child?"

The Anbu took out his tanto and ran at Ryu. Ryu shrugged and dodged effortlessly. After several attempts Ryu was still untouched. "Damn Demon sympathizer! Hold still!"

Ryu shook his head and jumped on top of the building. "Since you seem in a hurry to die, I'll introduce you to one of the family. Koumajutsu: Heijin Hiryuu." (Demon summoning: Flying dragon sword)

Beside Ryu stood an almost lanky man. He had white hair, two blond tips at the end of strands, a clawed gauntlet, and carried a sheathed katana. (Albel Nox second form.)

"Why am I here?"

Ryu smirked. "This man wishes to harm one of the hatchlings before his naming ceremony, Albel-san."

Albel's eyes flared with pure malice. "I see. A maggot without honor." He unsheathed his sword and looked at the Anbu. "Kiritateru Fuzei (to slash air)" he swung his sword at the Anbu and a crescent blade of chi swept out of the blade cutting him in two. The corpse poofed with smoke to reveal a slashed log. "Tch. Kawarimi. Spineless maggot." he sheathed his sword and turned to Ryu. He palmed his fist in front of him and bowed.

Ryu did likewise. "Don't worry. I expect you to be at the ceremony." he grinned and landed on the floor. "So, has Nel given her answer to sharing you with another female?" he caught the dagger before it hit him. "I see your aim is improving." he turned to the house and sighed. "You go on in, I'm going to take a walk."

As he walked, he saw the villagers glare at him. It was no secret that he protected the demon child. Of course, after the first attack on his person because of it, erased any ideas of a repeat. 'That robe still smells of blood'

As he walked by a forested area, he saw a youth with wild hair and caterpillar eyebrows attacking a stump. He heard the kid mutter, "one hundred and nineteen, one hundred and twenty,"

'I don't envy that stump. This is odd though. His chakra is nil, but his chi is through the roof.' Ryu took out a coin and looked at it. 'Heads I try to help, tails I keep going.' the coin had the kanji of heaven and hell on the respective surfaces. He flicked it in the air and watched it twirl. He caught it and saw the kanji for heaven. 'Heads.'

Ryu cleared his throat and gained the boys attention. "Forgive me for interrupting but I believe I can help you."

The child looked at him suspiciously. "I am listening."

"Forgive me for my frankness but your chakra is just about zero. However your currant Chi is the largest I've seen in one so young. As such, you are akin to a piece of steel before it goes into a forge. I have a proposition for you. If you train under me, I can help you become a shinobi chi mage worth respecting. The smithy of your future, so to speak." said Ryu.

The youth blinked. "I have a question. What is chi and how is it different to chakra?"

Ryu held up two fingers. "That was two questions but both good so I'll overlook it. Chi exists in all things and has gone by more names then I can think of. In essence, it is the fraternal twin of chakra, similar but different. Most shinobi are born with an elemental chakra affinity. Chi just is. But that's for another time. However, there is one unbendable rule if you choose this path." his voice turned deathly serious. "If you choose to become a chi mage, you must never consciously drink Saki. A master chi mage has enough power to challenge a kage on equal footing. Having one drunk or otherwise intoxicated spells trouble."

"Kanben. But why have you decided to help out a dead last?"

"You remind me of a close friend I had, including the pillar brows." Ryu grinned and looked at him. "Kanben, but I need to be getting back home. So I would like your answer."

The youth lowered his head and closed his eyes. "I, Rock Lee, will accept on one condition. That you will adopt me and welcome me into your family." he held his hand out to seal the bargain.

Ryu grinned and clasped it. "Aye. I, Ryuujin, adopt you. Nephew Boulder. Now come on, you have some cousins to meet." he lifted him on top of his shoulders and walked back to his home. He gave a thumbs up to the jonin hidden near the stump. 'My bargain is settled with you, Gai-san.'

When he entered the house, he was grinning. "Burondo-oi, Hiei-oi, I have a cousin for you." he set Lee down on the ground. "Introduce yourself, Maruishi-oi." the blonde and Hiei looked at him.

Lee bowed like Albel had before and said, "I am Rock Lee. It is an honor to meet your presence cousins."

Hiei bowed in greeting. The blonde went up and hugged him. Albel smirked. Rin's eyes twitched at Lee's eyebrows. 'So creepy and familiar.'

_**Timeskip: Two Hours**_

In a room designed as a large dojo, stood Yuri, Rin, Lee, Hiei, Albel, Taka, and at least fifty others. Ryu and the blonde were standing in the center. Ryu was wearing a red habit. He raised his voice for all to hear. "Our family has the joy of welcoming three children into it this day. Hiei of the Jagan, Maruishi a future Chi mage warrior, and the blonde whom I've designated my heir in this relm. I invoke the ceremony of the first Ryuujin for his true name." he raised his eyes to the ceiling. "Brother and sister Dragons, please reveal his true name to his family who have gathered here."

A large scroll appeared in front of him. He took a pin and the blonde punctured his finger with a wince and put the drop of blood on the scroll. A whirlwind sprang up and large emerald letters appeared on the scroll. "Fujin"

"My brothers and sisters, do you swear to keep his name hidden even with your deaths?"

A resounding "AYE" was heard around.

Ryu smiled at his family's devotion. "From now on, your street name is Namikaze Naruto. Wear it proud and bring honor to the ryu clan." a resounding cheer rose up.

The newly named Naruto grinned sheepishly.

_**Timeskip: That Night**_

After the heiress ceremony, Ryu, Lee, Hiei, and Naruto were allowed to stay the night. Taka had left earlier carrying a notebook. Ryu looked at the three and Hinata playing. He noticed the slight blush coming to her cheeks whenever Naruto grabbed her hand. He was currently talking to Hiashi the clan head and Hinata's father.

"Why did you choose that for his everyday name, Ryujin-sama?" asked the Hyuga Patriarch.

"You're never just going to call me Ryu are you?" he sighed and looked at the blonde. "My eyes are better then some and the likeness between them is uncanny. Minus the added bits of course." he looked at Hinata and was suddenly filled with dread. When he recovered, he cursed in his mind. 'I really hate that old hag.' "Hiashi-sama, I have a request to ask of you. One that can change the Hyuga for the better."

The patriarch looked at him steadily. "I'm listening."

"I ask that I train Hinata." said Ryu. At Hiashi's drilling look he explained. "If the Hyuga elders get their talons in her, they will be hell bent on turning her into a tool for them. And if she doesn't suit them, they will probably have her branded with that thrice damned seal and killed. You know this to be true. You will still be able to teach her the gentle fist, I'll just train her in everything else. I'm pleading with you. Don't make me call in a favor."

Hiashi closed his eyes in thought. "Your family isn't exactly well liked by the villagers. Can you guarantee her safety?"

"With my own life if needed."

"Then I accept. However, I will be keeping an eye on her. And more importantly on your nephews, especially the blonde one."

Ryu shrugged and said, "granted."

That night, Naruto woke up sometime after midnight and yawned. He never seemed to sleep through on nights of the full moon. He blamed it on Yuri nee-chan being what Ryu had called rowdy. Oddly, to him, Rin nee-chan seemed very tired the day after. Since he was three Ryu had instructed him and Hiei on reading writing and math so that they'd be prepared for the 'desk work' of life. Neither of the two wanted anything to do with desks so they had rebelled slightly until Ryu had told them it would help to know this stuff as warriors as well.

Naruto liked his cousins. Hiei was quiet and kinda shy but the two were insepperable. Lee seemed strong and friendly so Naruto accepted him into the family out of principle.

He walked outside for some of the night air. He saw two figures leave the complex in a hurry. Sensing danger he followed as fast as he could. After a few minutes, they stopped in an area with three stumps. He crept up on the two and heard arguing.

"Our orders were to simply kidnap her. How can you even consider that? She's barely ten!"

"Don't care! Besides, after he get's the eyes, she'll probably be sold when she's old enough."

The second figure ran at the first only to be backhanded. He hit the base of his neck against one of the stumps and was knocked out. The first grinned wickedly before he was hit with a rock, courtesy of Naruto.

The first turned and snarled. "Run along home, little kid."

"Put Hinata-chan down teme!" yelled Naruto.

"Or what?" he held a kunai to the still sleeping Hinata's neck. "If you attack me you'll harm her."

He heard, "you talk too much scum." Albel appeared and stabbed him through the neck and cut off his hand in one fluid movement.

Albel caught Hinata and set her down gently on the ground. He muttered something under his breath and touched what little blood had fallen on her sleeping garments. "Abeo." the blood quickly vanished.

Naruto ran to her side and knelt down thanking Kami that his best friend wasn't hurt.

Soon afterwards, Ryu and Hiashi ran up to them. At Ryu's behest, Naruto told them what had happened. Afterwards, Ryu walked over to the now recovering figure. "My, my. The diplomat from Kumo. Since you distracted your partner, I'll let you live. However I have a message for your leader."

Ryu narrowed his eyes and continued, "Tell him, if he sends anymore ninja into Konaha, with ill intents again, I can guarantee that the dragons will raze your village to the ground." He whistled and a man in a black robe appeared. He wore a cross necklace. He had two Dragon heads coming out of his upper back, one red and one blue.

"You called?" asked the man with bows from the dragon heads.

"Hello Ashton, Shakaku, Gyou. Would you three and Albel make sure this man makes it back to his home village alive?"

Ashton bowed and said, "It shall be done." he grabbed the dazed nin.

Before they vanished Ryu called out, "Give Precis my regards!"

Ryu walked over to Naruto and picked him up. The child asked, "Ryu-sama, can you make me strong?"

"Why?" asked the genuinely surprised Ryu.

"So I can protect my precious people like the old man keeps talking about."

"I think I can manage," said Ryu with a near sadistic grin.

Later that night, Ryu and Hiashi were talking.

"I thank you for your offer but was it wise? I don't mean to insult you or your clan but are you certain that Kumo won't retaliate?" Hiashi asked, clearly worried.

Ryu grinned before sipping his tea. "If they do, the world will be one hidden ninja village less. Even the craziest of the tailed lords were scared of fighting one of us, much less the four needed for the job."

Hiashi's face grew troubled. "Kumo was roughly on par with us before, Yuri-sama's little episode. If what you say is true, then your clan has the ability to destroy Konaha completely." Ryu nodded truthfully. "After the way most treat Naruto-san, why haven't you?"

"First off, the villagers are misdirected and still in mourning," Ryu said before adopting a serious tone, "And Naruto made me swear I wouldn't give the order. It was when he and Hiei were attacked last year. I had asked Rena and Dias to watch them but Naruto's always been good at stealth. I'd blame Yuri if she hadn't given me her word that she hadn't influenced him. I was called away to investigate a rumor that I wish was only that."

_Flashback_

_The two_ _youths were in the marketplace receiving glares from the villagers. The blond was looking at different things while his cousin was keeping an eye out for possible escape routes if any were needed. _

_The blond accidentally_ _ran into a stout man and landed on the ground. The man turned around and sneered. _

"_You all saw it! The Demon bastard attacked me!" _

_Afterwards, it was a blur of pain._ _They're clothes were rendered naught more then rags and they had several gashes. The crowd was about to finish them when a torrent of power shocked them._

_Flashback release_

Ryu took another sip of tea.

"They had gotten there just in time it turns out," he smirked despite himself, "Rena was giving enough killing intent that Dias was becoming scared. And trust me, that is no small feat," he sighed and shook his head, "When I found out, I wanted to destroy all traces of Konaha. Thankfully, Naruto told me not to. I figured he had more right to call for the death of the village then I did."

"What was the rumor?" asked Hiashi. He knew it had to be important for him to leave the two boys.

"One of my informants told me an old adversary was seen close to Iwa," said Ryu, "He left about the time I had arrived. I wouldn't be surprised if he were the reason behind Yuri's berserker attack."

He refilled his cup and thought in silence. He smirked as an idea hit him.

"Hinata will surely inherit her mother's beauty. In a few years, you'll have half the village at your door, quivering in fear of course, asking for a date. Surely most with only one thing on their mind," he saw Hiashi's hand clench unconsciously, "Wouldn't it put your mind to rest knowing she was with a gentleman she liked?"

"Watch your tongue," said Hiashi, "Though it is improbable that I can kill you, I know I can at least harm you."

'_Touchy. Though I wouldn't expect less from a true father._' thought Ryu.

"Hear me out. Your daughter seems infatuated with Naruto. He's asked me to make him strong to protect those precious to him. We both know the village hates him, so to protect her he would probably do something stupid like deny any feelings he has for her. This leads to both becoming depressed or homicidal. In this world both are dangerous," he took a sip of his tea and continued, "If they were betrothed, she would have the full protection and training of the Ryu clan. I don't want your answer now; I just want you to consider it."

Hiashi glared at him for a full minute before sighing. "I will have to consider it. Not to mention ask her about it. I will not force my daughter to marry."

Ryu nodded, perfectly understanding.

"If you would spare me one answer, why the offer?"

Ryu grinned sadly, before replying, "Simple. I don't want him to repeat a mistake I made long ago."

He stretched and stood up.

"If that is all, Hiashi, the hour is late. By your leave."

He bowed like Albel had done earlier and walked to his designated guest room.

_**The Next Day**_

The four trainees stood before their new sensei, looking a little worried at his smirk. Ryu couldn't help it, he loved teaching as well as learning. He told them each to hold their arms and legs out and he walked up to them. He started chanting and making hand motions around their ankles and wrists. Then he poked each on the chest, though with Hinata he just touched right below her throat. Even he didn't want an angered Hiashi after him.

When he was finished, he snapped his fingers and all four felt the weight on their limbs and torso.

He explained, "You are now wearing gravity seals plus something extra that I won't mention yet, so don't bother asking. You each have about ten pounds on each limb and twelve on your torso. They will increase as time goes by. Don't ask because I don't understand how it works myself. The word to deactivate them is _"anroku". _You may only remove them when you or someone precious to you is in grave danger. The word to put them back on is _"hyoushi"_. Any questions?"

Naruto raised his hand. Ryu smirked and nodded to him. "When do we start training?"

"Right now. You will each take two laps around the perimeter of the village," he said. He looked at Lee and smirked, "I know you usually do more then that, Boulder, but this is so the rest get used to the training regiment. If you find it too easy, feel free to do a few handstands or cartwheels. Begin."

They each took off jogging. With nothing better to do, he sat down and started to make tea.

He heard to his side, "You seem happy, Ryujin-san," he grinned and turned to see Amaterasu siting beside him with a box in her lap.

"So, it seems I was right. The girl is one of the two. As if her life wasn't going to be tough enough as it is," he said as he noticed the object, "What's in the box?"

"The wolf summoning contract and the gloves of the sacred beasts," she said with a grin.

Despite himself, and his near worshipful adoration for the liquid, he spit out his tea with a shocked look on his face. "How the hell did you get those?"

"Garou is a close friend of mine," she said simply.

"I meant the gloves, Amaterasu," said Ryu, with a mixture of wonder and annoyance in his voice.

"I told them of my decision regarding Hinata-san and they decided to lend them. They'll be by later to meet her," said Amaterasu.

Ryu shrugged trying to save his dignity. Of course, Taka had to laugh at that.

"I was going to ask for them anyway. However I won't teach them summoning yet," he sighed and refilled his cup, "When are you two going to tell me who the second is?"

"When you meet him," she replied, simply. She vanished without even leaving crumpled grass from where she sat. The box dropped from where it had been sitting in her lap to the ground.

As an hour went by, Ryu was getting bored. Scratch that. _Beyond_ bored. A spar with Taka might've actually been worth it, just to cure the boredom. As expected, Lee was the first to return doing rotating handstand jumps, followed by Hiei which was also expected. Last was a tied Naruto and Hinata.

Ryu grinned and snapped his fingers. In an instant three clones of himself were standing beside him.

He smirked and said, "that won't be one of the things you'll learn. It just makes it easier on me."

He pointed at Hiei, Hinata, and Naruto.

"You three will be working on chakra and youkai control respectively. Lee, we'll work on chi exercises. We'll meet back here in an hour for Taijutsu training, of which I'll start you off on a style. But I want you to make your own adaptations as well."

The three students and their Ryu walked toward a wooded area.

He had Lee sit down and smiled.

"Boulder, the first five minutes of every session we will go over meditation. Then I will start you off with simple exercises while teaching you the proper words. Feel free to ask any questions you want and I'll try to answer them."

Lee crossed his legs and put his hands on his knees. "Why did Rin-sama act strange when she saw my eyebrows?"

"Memories of an admirer I suppose." said Ryu. The truth was that he knew exactly. He just didn't want to say. Especially when a certain green beast had paid him to keep quiet.

_**Wooded Area**_

After explaining the basics of the tree climbing exercise, the three Ryu-clones gave them each a dagger and moved behind them. As soon as the students started, the trainers started a game of rock paper scissors.

Hinata, having near perfect chakra control, got it on her third try. She jogged up and down the tree afterwards to build on her reserves.

Hiei also got it rather quickly, his seventh try. His youkai had an odd effect on the tree though. When he finally got the exercise, the tree took on a demonic appearance. He looked at it and smirked.

Naruto, well he was Naruto. He couldn't seem to get the right amount of chakra into his feet to stay on. The three trainers looked and were about to help when they saw him approach Hinata during her break. They smirked to each other and continued their game.

_**Grassy Area**_

'How can all three keep losing?' thought a bewildered Ryu, referring to his clones' ongoing game. He looked at a pocket watch and grinned.

"All right Boulder. Time for the basic exercise," he took out a pebble and placed it in front of him, "Concentrate of the stone and say Effero."

"Kanben Ryu sensei, can you give a demonstration?" asked the curious Lee.

Ryu shrugged and pointed at the pebble.

"Effero."

The stone rose with his finger. He made it do loop de loops for a minute before setting it down again.

"A warning, just incase you decide to train on your own. If you don't allow your chi to recharge and reach the end, you'll die."

Lee gulped and pointed at the stone, repeating the spell. To his surprise, the stone exploded. He looked at Ryu questioningly. Ryu smirked in response.

"Too much."

Ryu took out another stone.

"I find it helps if you see it floating in your minds eye. Again."

Lee kept trying again and again. By the end of the hour he had managed to lift the stone three inches... before it exploded. Ryu was impressed. He hadn't been able to do that much his first day.

"This spell let's you raise and manipulate just about anything. This is the simplest yet useful spell to start with as with more training the bigger things you can lift."

When the others returned, Ryu saw they had thin films of perspiration.

He grinned and said, "All right. You three take five."

He looked at Lee seriously, "Boulder, would you like to be the bearer of a new Kekkei Genkai?" he took out a scroll and handed it to him, "Read that before deciding."

Hinata asked, "Ryu-sensei, how can you give someone a Kekkei Genkai?"

"All bloodline limits were given by either a sacred, demon, or dragon. Lucky for Boulder, I belong to the third group," said Ryu with a smirk.

Lee set about reading the scroll. _'The toragan or tiger's eye is similar to_ _it's cousin the byakugan. It allows the user to dissect a jutsu_ _to see the best way to counter it given the user's currant abilities. Whether or not a second ability exists is unknown.'_

Lee blinked and thought a moment before saying, "Will it hurt? Will I need training in it? Is it worth it?"

Ryu simply said, "Yes."

Lee nodded. "Then I accept."

Ryu grinned and said, "later then," before giving each of them a scroll, "These are the taijutsu styles I want you to study before making your own. And before you ask Hinata, I've cleared it with your father. We'll eat lunch in an hour. Any questions?"

Not surprisingly, Naruto asked, "Do you really know all of these Ryu-sensei?"

"I know more then enough," he said before taking out a pouch, at which time they were already reading their scrolls.

Hiei's read, '_The style of the flying dragon is an art focusing on speed, youkai manipulation, and elemental affinity. One master of renown is/was a man by the name of Albel Nox. Also known as Albel the Wicked, what he considers a pet name. He was said to defeat a platoon of a hundred soldiers in artful attacks and energy attacks.'_

Hinata's read, '_The style of Hitokeri touki, or Flying Spirit Kick focuses on kicks, as it's name suggests, along with speed, and the advanced art of harnessing your chakra affinity. Practitioners of this art_ _can send chakra waves from their legs and feet, as well as their hands if they so choose.'_

Lee's read, '_The style of Hanshateki genkotsu, or Reflecting Fist, is defensive in origin and what chi mages are taught traditionally. With perfect or near perfect chi control the practitioner can reflect even the_ _most damaging attack jutsu.'_

Naruto's just said, '_I'll be training you.' _It had a lily on the bottom.

Ryu was busy studying the pouch. He absent mindedly looked up and found a red hawk like bird in a tree. He grinned and looked at his students. "All right. Who's up for lunch?" he looked at Naruto and sighed. 'Three, two, one.'

"RAMEN!"

"Okay, Naruto. But you know, if all you eat is ramen, it will become bland and commonplace," said Ryu, before standing up. "Not to mention you'll be short the rest of your life."

As they walked off, the hawk landed and burst into flame, to the shock of any observer without a clue as to what was happening. When the flame died down, the bird was gone. In its place stood a red haired man wearing a orange and yellow kimono with a flame design. He had red wings folded around him like a cloak.

"Interesting. Isn't he the one who defeated you for the title of Ryujin, brother?"

He was joined by a man with scaly features. His eyes were slit like a cat's and his skin had a blue sheen. He wore a t-shirt and shorts. On his left cheek he had a scar that went down from the bottom of his eye to the middle of his mouth. "Yes. It was the fight of the age. Thanks to that bastard, I was flocked by fan-girl after fan-girl." He shuddered at the memories.

"Serves you right for underestimating someone Shinigami-sama respects," said a girl with flowing blonde hair. She wore a form fitting black shirt with a T on the right shoulder and blue shorts.

The fourth member shook her head. She was the tallest of the group and had silver hair cut short. She wore a kimmono with running tigers. "So we wait."

The winged youth nodded and opened his wings to take out a deck of playing cards. "Indeed. Go Fish anyone?" they all shrugged and nodded.

Ichiraku Ramen

To say the recently christened Naruto's favorite restaurant had flourished was an understatement. Thank's to the child's rather impressive ability to eat more then his own weight in the noodles, and Ryu's suggestions and substantial tips, the once shack was now the size of a decent four star restaurant. So to 'protect his investment' Ryu had paid several of his family to work there if they wished. And several had jumped to it.

The reason for this was rather simple. The owner and his daughter had treated the blonde and Hiei like regular kids instead of the monsters the other villagers saw them as. And Ayame was rather beautiful so that was a plus.

When the group arrived, the lunch hour rush was already underway. Ryu grinned and led the group to a circular table in a corner. The waitress brought their menus and smiled. 'Have to give her credit. Lunch rush and still faking a smile.' thought Ryu wryly. 'Of course, there is the rumor that if anyone insults Ichiraku's prized customer that they'll be thrown out on the street that instant.'

While they were overlooking the menus, Naruto was explaining his infatuation with the golden noodles to Lee and Hinata. "Ramen is the best food in this plane of existence. No scratch that in all existence. It doesn't take a lot of time to prepare, it's taste is enough to make you experience nirvana, it can cause the most cold people to have an o..."

It was either he was getting tired of hearing this speech or he knew what he was about to say and decided to do something, but Hiei put his hand over his blonde cousin's mouth and pointed to Taka. "Naruto-san, remember the list Taka-sama gave us of words she doesn't want us to use until we reach a certain age? You were about to say number thirty two and I'd rather not have to think of an excuse to save you from one of her rants."

Hearing this Taka glared at Ryu. **You just had to mention that piece of filth Jiraya gave you, didn't you?**

**I didn't expect him to read any of it. Especially starting from the middle. Like your one to talk**. **I've heard your thoughts about a certain bug eyed Jonin.**

**Alright moron, but if he has a nosebleeder of a dream, you're the one giving him the talk.**

Ryu's eyes widdened slightly. **Damn, I hate giving the talk. And why is it that it's always me who gives the talk, regardless of gender?**

**Because. It's fun for me to watch you squirm trying to find what to say.**

**You're evil you know that right?**

Taka mearly preened herself in response.

While contemplating ways to give the boys 'the talk' he told them, "Alright. Every Sunday you lot get to rest and do whatever you like okay? Now after lunch, we'll go to the house." he looked at the four and asked, "would any of you want to learn to use a weapon?"

He pointed to each and they gave their answer thus:

Naruto: sword

Hiei: sword

Hinata: gloves

Lee: bo staff

The other three looked at Lee strangely. "L-l-lee-san, why do you wish to learn the staff?" asked Hinata

Lee looked at the table in thought. "As a chi mage in training I, to what Ryu has at least hinted at, I will be able to mold and bend nature to my will. To me the bo staff symbolizes balance which is needed."

(Chapter end!)

**A thousand apologies my friends but I have to stop there. Cliffhanger ish I know but I figured you all wanted an update as soon as I could. I will explain the training via flashback form in the next chapter. To answer one reviewer, maybe. I mean, Ryu isn't technically from the naruto universe so maybe's the best I can do. I know you all will hate me for stopping this chapter here. The wait won't be nearly as bad however. I plan to alternate updates between this and Twin headed dragon. :bows: please don't hate me. **

**By the way, I know the incantations aren't in Japanese. Thing is, I don't like totally butchering a language so I wrote the spells in Latin. Jutsu will be in Japanese according to my translator. Till next time.**


	3. school flys by fast

WS: **hello, how are you all doing? Welcome to chapter... uhmmmm, oh crap I can't remember what chapter this is! (Sniffs slightly hoping for sympathy. Catches pie that was thrown at him) Anyway it's one more than the other two. This chapter might not follow consistancy with the other two because I am in the process of rewriting the other two so that they make more sense and are grammatically correct to an extent. Just so everyone knows, Lee will wear a green version of the clothes of Omi from Shaolin Showdown, Hiei is wearing his all black ensemble for a lot of this fic, Choji will be my version of a sumo wrestler mixing the actual and the practical any hard core fans of sumo wrestling reading this I apologize, Shikamaru will still be a shadow mage.**

**Should I make Haku a Yukina figure or not. Teams will be cannon with alterations. I will put a lemon before (hopefully) and after the wave arc (definitely). Just to see if I have any talent at it. Anyway here we go. Yes I know this seems similar to Twin Headed.**

Ryu sighed and fixed his morning tea. His charges had already left for the academy or to meet up with their team respectively. Lee, being a year older had already graduated. His team sensei, Maito Guy (green beast, Taijutsu nut, object of Taka's eye and recently boyfriend) had gotten the boy hooked on green. Were it not for the timely wise words of Ryu, the boy would have been wearing a form fitting green spandex jumpsuit. When he graduated, Ryu gave him a battle staff as a present.

Hiei, honestly surprised him. Stealth, Kenjutsu, taijutsu, speed, he soaked up like Naruto sucked up ramen. His youkai control was lower chunin easy, as such he couldn't use human jutsu. As for his other abilities, they caused him to graduate a year early and be put on Lee's team which was the first four genin team in sixty seven years. Ryu had forged and given Hiei a sword that could survive being filled with youkai he called 'Ryuuza no Shikon'

Naruto, as his true name implied, was near godlike when it came to all things wind related. With a twitch of his hand he could call a light breeze or cool anybody in the room. Like his cousin he was proficient with a sword which he named 'Fujin' thanks to his training with Yuri, his Taijutsu was chaotically balanced like the wind.

Ryu smiled as he remembered the day he had shown Naruto the finalized marriage contract between him and Hinata.

Flashback no jutsu

Ryu and Naruto were standing in the blonde's room. Ryu reached inside his pocket and handed him a scroll. "I think you'll like this burondo-oi."

Naruto opens the scroll and the bottom of it started rolling away. He read the top of the document out loud. "This contract does and for all ways shows that Namikaze Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata will be wed at a time yet to be designated if both consent to it. Signed Ryuujin Ryuuza and Hyuuga Hiashi.

Ps: If I find that you have harmed her or made her cry I will:"

Needless to say, the rest of the scroll, which had made it to the kitchen, were threats, certainties, and things you would swear would be anatomically impossible. The blonde then did two things. Cheer, and develop a slight nosebleed.

Flashback kai

Yeah, apparently his version of the talk had turned all three of the boys into perverts of one type or another. He blamed Taka. Hiei was the worse, so one day Ryu had made him swear on his sword and the Jagan that he wouldn't use his eye's hypnotic abilities to ensnare anyone. Lee hid the fact that he was a pervert through intense meditation, which also made him impervious to genjutsu because of his 'happy place'. Naruto was the least perverted, saying he wouldn't do anything Hinata didn't like. Unfortunately, due to a tradition in Hitomi's family, Hinata was a pervert on equal with Hiei at times. It didn't help that she kept conversing about improper uses of the wind during these spans of time.

Ryu grinned. His fourth student had blossomed during her training. She had become fast friends with the wolf summons, and was taught several techniques from them and their human shaman.(1) She had spoken with and earned the respect of the four sacred beasts, her favorite being the aloof Byaku, who she thought had first gifted her clan with their eyes. She also learned the elemental arts from the four, making proficient with Suzaku and Seiryuu. She still had trouble with Genbu however and had just about mastered Byaku's style. When she had received her version of the wedding contract (which was a piece of paper in a plaque) her mother gave her an orange book saying it was tradition in her half of the family.

Then his thoughts had changed to his other students. Aburame Shino (which surprised him), Uchiha Sasuke (who hadn't and thankfully he had removed the spear from his backside), Nara Shikamaru (the lazy shadow mage) and Akimichi Choji (who he had nicknamed the mountain man)

Shino had befriended Naruto and Hinata the first day of the academy and had come to the Namikaze estate one weekend. He had politely asked for Ryu to help train him so that he and his family could become stronger. Ryu, being Ryu, had gladly accepted. He had taught the boy several techniques he knew that would augment an insects abilities to his own. Even insects he had never heard about or knew could exist. He had also taught the boy how to wield and use twin kama he called Mantis. Somehow or another though, Shino had become an appreciater of the female form.

The Deer and Butterfly came latter, about a year into the academy. He had marginally cured Shikamaru's larthargic attiutude and taught him how to fight with a long dagger and what he knew of shadow magic, which the boy seemed to work on in his sleep.

Choji however, he taught mostly physical. The boy was shaped like a small mountain, so he taught him the limited knowledge he had of the Sumo. He also taught the boy how to make himself thinner by using the calories he had in bursts of energy every so often, though warned him of possible harmful side effects if used too often. The boy's eyes had gotten starry and he developed a slight nosebleed. Ryu figured there was something in the water.

Three years into the academy, Naruto had befriended Uchiha Sasuke. He sighed as he remembered the night he had met the boy.

Flashback ho captain!

Ryu opened the door and saw a kid about Hiei's age, and an older boy with a flak jacket. He noticed the insignia on their shirts. "Ah, what can I do for you, lollipop-sans?"

The younger boy said, "I told you brother."

"My little brother here wanted to spend the night and I have something I need to ask you, Ryu-san." said the older boy. (Obviously Itachi)

Ryu grinned and said, "Well what kind of host would I be if I denied. Come and be welcome in my household." The two noticed the doorway glowed green briefly and entered. Sasuke went off to look for his blonde friend and Ryu motioned for the teenager to follow him.

Five seconds later, they were in a study sitting down with tea. "So, what do you want to talk about, Anbu Weasel-san?" If Itachi was surprised he hid it well.

"I'll get to the point then. Roughly nine tenths of the Uchiha clan are planning a coup with the help of a couple of rouge Stone nin. My loyalty lies with the Hokage and my mother and brother. I have been spying on my family for two years for Sarutobi-sama. If they're plans close into fruition I have standing orders to kill the instigators." said Itachi.

"And you're bringing this up to me because you want your brother safe from the fallout, correct?" Ryu said. At Itachi's nod he grinned slightly. "Alright I'll do what I ca" he turned to the window and saw flames lick at the sky. "Itach-san, how flame proof are the walls of the Uchiha compound?"

"It's near impossible for them to catch fire. Why?"

"Because from here it looks like they've caught fire. It would seem that either you weren't the only one with standing orders or someone didn't like the plan. Shall we?" Ryu grabbed Itachi's shoulders and they disappeared from the study and reappeared outside the Uchiha compound. Black flames rose from the building. Ryu was slightly taken back. "Is this? No. This isn't the darkness flame. Curious though."

They ran through the building looking for survivors. They came into the Uchiha head's room and saw a man on the ground, dead and a woman looking recently wounded. Itachi ran to the woman and asked quickly, "Mother, who did this?"

The woman opened her eyes and said, "Suichi." She coughed out some blood. (**Note this is not Kurama I just couldn't find who Itachi killed to get the Makyo Sharingan.)**

Ryu went to her side and muttered a long incantation that to Itachi sounded like a prayer. He was glad when his mother's wound was closing slowly. When Ryu stopped, he looked at Itachi. "It should be safe to move her. Take her to my place and stand watch got it?" he knew it sounded cold but he hopped Itachi's training would help matters. Thankfully it did otherwise he would've felt bad.

After Itachi left, Ryu walked to Sarutobi's office. Or started to when he met the old man outside of the complex. "Get your pipe out Sarutobi-san. This is going to be complicated.

Time skip two to three days

Uchiha Mitoko woke up and saw her sons sitting next to her bed whom she started hugging.

Ryu said from the doorway. "It's good to see you're awake, Moko-san."

Flashback bye-bye.

Afterwards he had taken to training the young Uchiha in kenjutsu, the arts of fire and lightning on a hunch, and gave him a nodachi class katana he named Yoshiyuki (3) and told him the story of the blade. He also hoped that the spirits of the Namikaze weren't too mad at him for letting the three live with him and the boys. He also thanked them for making the place so big. Truthfully, the boys need a parental figure. Ryu had always considered himself the kind uncle no one talks about. Yuri, Rin, and Taka were more like older sisters than maternal. And Mitoko was a mother already so that fixed that problem, kinda.

Mitoko's view on her adopted and actual son's perverted tendencies was "as long as your respectful about it I'll allow it."

Speaking of the woman. Mitoko yawned and accepted her tea cup from Ryu. Even after living with the man for a few years she still had no idea of the man's history, which wasn't helped when he refused to talk about it. She was glad he hadn't forced himself on her or her youngest son but she was curious about the man. So gathering her courage she asked, "Why don't you ever talk about your past?"

Ryu kind of smirked. "It's a long story. The short of it is because my life was filled with out of order; paradise, hell, pain, pleasure, war, peace, assassinations, etcetera." his smile faded. "Honestly there are parts of it I'd rather forget. But there are the good as well." he drank his tea. "Not so different for the ninja here I suppose."

Mitoko nodded at this. There was however something he hadn't said that piqued her interest. "What about love?"

Ryu sighed and studied his tea cup. After a few minutes Mitoko thought he wouldn't answer and she thought she had over stepped herself. When he answered. "Once upon a time yes, and even now today yes I have known it. My first attempt ended in tragedy, my second..." he closed his eyes and tapped his fingers. "She knew my feelings of this I'm sure. And I know she cared for me in her own way. However, it was doomed to fail as soon as it started, before hand if I'm feeling particularly honest. She was of noble blood, though you wouldn't be able to tell from her kind demeanor. She was quiet, strong and beautiful as well. However all I was, was her team member. And I made the mistake of respecting her too much to get in the way of her feelings or her life."

"What happened?" asked Mitoko.

"To keep peace between her family and another she married the others son. Who thankfully was a good man, elsewise I would have done things that would guarantee me my own circle of Hell. She still keeps in touch and remains my most trusted informant." finished Ryu with an almost wistful smile and collected the tea things. (**For all wondering I don't plan on this being a Ryu/Sasuke's mom pairing)**

Scene shift

Academy

Today, all the students were excited and a little nervous. Or at least they would if the trio weren't an hour early... (2)For today would be the test to see who would graduate to genins and who would repeat the academy. Naruto sighed as he sat next to Hinata and Sasuke. Two of the three were

natural early risers, Hinata however was taking a little nap on Naruto's shoulder. Sasuke was proof reading something Ryu had been writing and asked his opinion on. It was good. It was about this kid named Uther Peabody and written in a first person almost like a memoir. (4)

Naruto however, sighed an looked at his two friends. Hinata wore a grey jacket with the hyuuga symbol on one arm and his spiral on the other and grey pants. He mentally thanked whichever kami was responsible for this, because if she were in one of her ero moods he probably wouldn't be able to concentrate. He vaguely noticed Sasuke wearing a red robe top and shorts. He smirked as he twirled his finger and created a small twister on his desk.

The next to arrive was one Iruka Umino, the sensei. At first he disliked having the blonde as a student but had grown to like him like a little brother.

The next to arrive was one Shino Aburame. He wore a grey jacket with a high collar and black shades. Even though he had an artistic eye for the female form, he didn't enjoy the thought of having his own flock of fan girls. 'Maybe I'll dress like I do at Ryu-san's for training tomorrow.' he carried Mantis in his hands, juggling them slightly. He saw the three and waved slightly as they waved back.

The next to arrive was Choji Aikimichi. He was...big for someone their age. His friends knew it was muscle, everyone else thought it was because of his family which he didn't really mind. He wore full black body armor that had to weigh a ton. It did actually, but Choji walked around like it was paper. And thanks to Ryu, it was made to circulate air so he didn't feel to hot wearing clothes underneath it as well. He gave a jovial bow to his friends and took his seat.

Next up was Shikamaru Nara. He raised his hand at the others and sat next to Choji. He wore a blue lab jacket and black robe with the hood up. Since Ryu had opened his eyes to being a magi of shadow, he spent a great deal of time writing jutsu/magic formulas and creating several shadow jutsu/spells. Somehow or another though he had acquired a set of antlers. (5)

Next to come in was Kiba Inuzuka. Now, despite not going to Ryu himself for training, he was friends with the rest and nearly ran himself ragged in his personal training which was helped by his cousin Rin and some kid with fuzzy eyebrows who seemed to know what he was doing. He wore a grey hoodie and black jeans. His dog Akamaru slept on his head. He waved at the rest and sat down next to Shino.

The rest walked in quickly, the last two being Sakura Haruno and her best friend/eternal rival Ino Yamanaka.

Halfway through Iruka's speech Mizuki walked in looking like he was just lived through a maelstrom. Iruka noticed Naruto whistling slightly but paid it no heed

Scene change

After the written test, everyone went outside for accuracy. Shino was first. He walked to the line and whispered, "Manako no Taku-kotoni(eye of the overlord or lord over all)" (6) he threw six shuriken, six kunai and three spikes shot out of his body. All in all he hit three nonlethal targets with the spikes and hit the lethal targets nine out of twelve times. He looked at the targets and shrugged slightly.

Next up was Choji who grinned and threw the shuriken and kunai well, but hit mostly non lethal points. He shook his head and apologized to Iruka and the rest saying, "Sorry. I'm not that great when it comes to throwing a lifeline away." several looked at him funny but Iruka nodded slightly.

Next was Sakura who grinned and hit all lethal marks, to the applause of most of her fellow students. Followed by Kiba whose aim wasn't as good but good enough to stun.

Next came Shikamaru who asked, "Can I try out a new jutsu I've been working on?" at Iruka's hesitant nod he pointed to one of the dummies with the words 'for Nara Shikamaru's use only' he chanted for half a second before saying, "sword of the void, Umbra Ferrum Calamus!" (Shadow sword arrow) a black blade shot out of his hand, like an arrow, and slashed the front of the dummy. "Tch not enough power and precision."

Next was Ino who like Kiba barely passed.

Next was Hinata who took out a bow from a scroll. She aimed the bow and, to those sensitive enough, a blueish arrow appeared. "Daegeki!" she shot reloaded shot again six times before Iruka could blink, hitting all the lethal points.

Next up was Sasuke Uchiha who also asked if he could also try out a new jutsu. Iruka shrugged and nodded. Sasuke smirked and Yoshiyuki somehow appeared in his hand as if by magic. He held it one handed and focused some chakra into the blade. "Ezuna!" he slashed the towards the dummy and like Shikamaru's attempt, slashed the front of the dummy. "Tch, still not mastered"

Last up was Naruto. He grinned and looked at his designated dummy. He hit lethal points with all but one of his shuriken and that one hit one of the previous ones digging it deeper.

Next up was the student's favorite. A taijutsu tournament before the jutsu portion and lunch. First up was Choji versus Sakura. Choji bowed to Sakura and threw some salt between them. At Sakura's questioning looks, Choji smiled in a friendly way. "Not a jutsu, Haruno-san. unfortunately, there isn't the time for the full ritual but, this will do and appease the warrior spirits who came before us I hope." he squatted and waited for Iruka's signal. Once he gave it, Choji shot like a cannon at Sakura, picked her up and more or less placed her, mostly gently, to the mat. Iruka blinked and started counting down. The winner turned out to be Choji, who afterwards helped her up and told her in a whisper, "next time, use chakra to help your muscles and strength. Wouldn't want Ino-chan's sparring partner to get hurt on a mission ne." After he cleaned off the salt he left the ring.

Next up was Shino vs Kiba and Akamaru. Shino tilted his head and handed Mantis over to Naruto, trusting him to take care with 'her'. Both gave a bow to the other and Kiba went down on all fours before charging at the bug user. If you were quick you could catch the Aburame's grin as it went over his collar for a brief second. Considering the relative strength of an ant or similar, added to intense training under a sadistic sensei who remains nameless plus the speed of a fly or a mosquito or similar and you get a storm and it's eye.

Shino twirled and tripped Kiba, before he shot eight spine/spikes at Kiba, pinning him to the ground bloodlessly. After the match was called he removed the spines and they turned to smoke in his hands. He gave Kiba a small pouch of money saying, "coat repairs."

Next up was Ino vs Hinata. Before they reached the 'ring' Naruto gave Hinata a kiss on the cheek and Choji gave Ino a small hug for luck. Both had a small blush before going into the ring. Once there, Ino went into the academy taijutsu style. Hinata nodded and went into the southern mantis style(7), which caused Shino to smirk under his collar. Ino, rushed at her hoping to catch her off guard quickly considering she had her eyes closed. Hinata smirked as she 'saw' Ino charging her. She sweep kicked the blonde, tripping her and put her hand above her throat before opening her eyes and smiling. After the match, Hinata went into a huddle with Ino and Sakura.

Shikamaru forfeited his match so next up was Sasuke and Naruto. A small betting pool had begun, while the two circled each other. "You really need to work on the performance level of your fangirl, bro. Choji barely broke a sweat, but he always likes to be gentle unless the terrible three happens."

Sasuke grinned. "Do you think Ryu-sensei has anything that might help her?"

"The man is a miracle worker so who knows. The trick is getting her there and with her mom on the civillian half of the Konaha council..." Naruto shrugged to finish his statement.

"You're just scared of what will happen when Yuri-neechan and Rin-sama want to train her." gibbed Sasuke.

Naruto grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, all without missing a beat. "There's that too. Well, shall we finish this?"

"Let's."

Both walked to the center of the stage and threw out a hand. Naruto had rock, Sasuke had scissors. "Yes I win!" everyone, minus Shino who was inwardly laughing, had a sweat drop at the two.

Brief intermission

Council room

Sarutobi was considering just giving the title to Ryu as he listened to some of the council complain and asked for the retardation of Naruto's career. All by the civillian half but not as much as there had been a few years ago. This was due to Ryu more than the boy but still. The loudest was unfortunately Haruno Suki, who launched into her tirade after Sarutobi had sent around a list for the possible teams. Apparently, she didn't like "the bastard with Sasuke-sama and her worthless daughter."

Several of the clan heads were about to speak up when they felt a slight chill and each grew a grin that would've made the Cheshire cat run. About ten minutes later everyone heard a cough which quieted the Haruno woman. "It's bad enough that this meeting was called a quarter till noon, it's bad enough that the council room has nine times out of ten a poor excuse for tea. But to hear a, and I use the term loosely, mother calling her own daughter worthless. Now Mrs. Haruno, were Inoichi-san to look within your daughters mind, would he find history of abuse? Beatings, slandering, treating her like garbage, or sealing away nine tenth's of her potential and try to get her and Sasuke-san together?"

Haruno blurted out, "you have no proof!"

Ryu playfully looked hurt. "You wound me Haruno-san. Why would I need proof if none of these things happened?" his eyes became cold. "I had so hoped your daughter's intelligence ran in her family. But considering you and your dearly departed husband, that doesn't seem the case."

"You murdered him teme!" shouted the hysterical woman.

"And that was my one regret of this whole matter. From what I understand, he tended to quell your beating of your daughter marginally. However I had to in order to stop him from killing a child who had never done him harm." said Ryu.

"Never did anything to him? He's the fox reincarnate damn it! He should've been killed the night he was born like he was supposed to!" She blurted out to be met with a gasp and her face fell.

Ryu's smile turned downright wolfish. "My my. Seems we have someone who didn't know in the council room."

After the woman was carted off to Anko and Ibiki, Sarutobi looked at the Yamanaka head. "I want a full report Inoichi." the blonde nodded. He never had liked the woman.

Sarutobi looked at Ryu who was sipping his cup of tea. "Do you have proof?"

Ryu smirked. "Funny thing. Maito Gai lives close by to the Haruno home. The only reason that..." he seemed to struggle for the word. "Woman, no offense to the other ladies present, hasn't moved is because Taka-san added sound proofing seals to his abode and it's cheap." He saw the looks the clan members were giving him and sighed. "For the love of heaven please don't ask." He looked at Sarutobi and sighed. "Yes there is a seal. It's about sixteen centimeters below the base of her skull, I'll remove it in time. Or have Yuri do it."

Scene change

Academy

After lunch, Iruka started the jutsu test which consisted of a bunshin, a henge, and kawari or an jutsu that they knew outside of the academy. First up was Shino who did the three, followed by Choji, Kiba, and Sakura who also did the three.

Next was Hinata who showed off a little with a Hi bunshin. It was almost a perfect replica except for the tips of the hair were red instead of blue.

Ino did the three and tried to make a plant clone. It was... kind of good, except it was green and had leafy hair. Choji gave her a hug to cheer her up.

Naruto did a few extra hand signs and said, "Fujin bunshin no jutsu." about six Naruto's stood beside him and each did a can-can esque dance.

Shikamaru sighed and snapped his fingers, and there appeared about six or seven of him, however they each lacked a shadow.

Sasuke simply did the three required.

Scene change

later that night Full moon

Naruto sighed as he walked through the woods. Since puberty had started setting in, his hormones had jumped on Yuri's bandwagon. Which equaled him having naughty dreams about Hinata at least once a month guaranteed. So he usually took a walk on these nights, or if it was raining work on his slight of hand with card tricks.

He grinned at Ryu's explanation. "Everyone needs fingers that are swift in this world"

As he walked, he saw Mizuki-sensei carrying a large scroll he recognized from old man Hokage's place one time. And running at Iruka who was wounded. He listened to the wind, a talent he'd always possessed yet hid, and she said quite clearly, "Traitor." which was enough for the blonde. He cursed himself for the absence of Fujin but what could he do.

He swatted at Mizuki and the wind knocked him into a nearby tree. "Nice night, isn't it Mizuki-san?" he said as he walked into the clearing looking at the sky.

Mizuki got up quickly and wiped his mouth. He grinned. "Ah, Naruto. Would you like to know a secret, the reason your hated?"

Naruto shrugged and said, "Don't really care. I have my friends and family. If the rest want to be friendly let them, if they don't oh well."

Mizuki's face fell slightly and secretly took out a kunai while forming signs for a jutsu. "Friends? Like the Hyuuga slut? Hah what a joke. After I kill you guess who Kumo will treat like a hero!"

Apparently this was the wrong thing to say as Naruto made a pulling motion and the air rushed out of his lungs. "I was just going to go easy on you, traitor. Knock you out, hog tie you, slam you through a tree or two then apologize to the trees that kind of thing. But since you threatened and insulted Hinata-hime, I'll carry out your sentence myself." His face was emotionless as he said this. He made a claw with his hand and pushed at Mizuki, who preceded to inflate like a balloon until he popped spreading blood and gore throughout the clearing. Thankfully the scroll was unharmed and un-gored.

"Note to self, never kill like that again, way to messy." Naruto turned to Iruka who was glad he had a small smile on his face. "Oy, Iruka-sensei, you okay? Oh and 'Weasel-san, Rin-neesan' you can come out now."

Itachi walked out from the trees and Rin jumped out of them fixing Iruka up. Itachi asked, "You alright?"

"He was a traitor and he insulted Hinata. Other than that I think I'm going to faint now, kay?" Naruto fainted.

Chapter end

**Hi. I figured I could try to put explanations and or translations down here. Sorry that they're out of order Whatcha think?**

(1) Okay, I think all of the summon clans have a human shaman who helped them out. This is just me though so decide as you want.

(2) Yes I know that's a little bit early but it fit with the whole fashion show thing I'm doing with the characters.

(3) This is my take on the story which to my knowlledge is fictional. "Once long ago, the two greatest sword smiths, Masamune and Muramasa, were at the end of their lives. As rivals and friends they decided to hold one last contest, to create swords that they put the last and greatest parts of their minds bodies and souls. For months each worked. Masamune sought to forge a sword that would avenge fallen comrades, Muramasa sought to forge a sword that was lightweight and could potentially kill horse and rider like the zambato yet was light enough to be wielded one handed if desired. Once they were both finished each held the sword high and said, "My child, I name you Yoshiyuki/Ryuuza. My masterpiece my child I am proud!" as they laid the swords down they drew their last breaths. These swords are said to never break nor need sharpening.

(3.5) this is not the same as Hiei's sword in this fic

(4) fans of Taskforce Titans rejoice as the rest get three guesses and an imaginary cookie for playing.

(5) no idea where I got this idea or really why I put this but I like the idea of Shikamaru having antlers. Let's just say an experiment went wrong.

(6) I'm using a lot of references from starcraft for Shino's techniques. Unless someone else can think of a series that uses insects remotely like shino does.

(7) think toph from avatar the last air bender

A**nyway, for those wondering, yes Shino is the avatar for Susano.** **I'm sorry if this conflicts with anything I said to anybody but I found a way I could make it work and I'm sticking to it. Please don't hate me for this. **

**For anybody wondering about Sakura having a seal... I really don't want to write total weak bitchy Sakura. Nor do I want to write emoish Sasuke. I know it's cannon, but seriously I don't want to write it. I don't think I'll write a big harem story personally, I will read them however. I just like spreading the love too much I guess.** **Anyway, I think that's all. Look for the update for Twin headed Dragon coming soon. Bye!**

**Ps: the only fixed pairings are Naruhina Sasukara, and inocho. Will think of the others soon- ish.**

**Ps the second: for anyone that's interested, though I don't know why, I never actually had a 'the talk' so I'm doing that by ear in my stories. Get it got it good.**


End file.
